Johnny 10 :1
Intro Johnny 10 is a series by Skull Breaker which follows as a boy Called John gets the Ultimate Ultimatrix . Johnny (John) along with his cousin Sarah and their Grandpa Sam uses the Ultimate ultimatrix to kick bad guy - butt ! Main Characters John (Johnny) Tennyson Sarah Tennyson (John's cousin) Grandpa Sam (John and Sarah's Grandpa) Aliens used =Humungousaur= Plot John (Johnny) is at his school at the last day .Watching the clock as it moves to 2 :00 pm John :C'mon,C'mon. (the bell rings) John: Yes ! Summer Vacation,Here I come !!! John's teacher : John,I don't want to punish you on the last day so please you are still in your class'.' John: Sorry,Ma'am. (as john leaves the school,Grandpa Sam arrives in the SpeedBucket ). John: Grandpa ! (John enters the Speedbucket and sees Sarah sitting in the front seat) 'John:Hi Sarah! Will you be with us for the rest of the summer?' ''Sarah: ''Of course ! and today Grandpa said that he will take us to the woods John :Sweet ! This is gonna be the best summer ever !! Grandpa Sam :C'mon we are getting close so... Sarah , go and take out the Marshmallows from the freezer. John: You bought marshmallows ? Awesome ! '(As they get to the woods, John gets excited) John' : '''Yes !' '''Grandpa Sam :Ok kids here we are . (The door of the Speedbucket opens, John steps outside) John :ok guys I'm goin' for a walk Sarah, wanna come ? Sarah :Nah,I'll help Grandpa . John :Ok see ya ! (John rushes in to the woods) (while walking in the woods,John sees a kind of meteor ) John :Cool ! ''' ''(But then he realized that the meteor was coming in to his direction,John ran away and hid behind a tree.After the meteor crashed,John went to take a look at it.Soon he saw a watch which was glowing)'' '''John :A watch ? What was a watch doing in outer space ? (suddenly the watch jumps and tightens around John's wrist) John :Hey get off me ! (then he sees a huge robot standing in his direction) (John runs away and reaches the camping place where Sarah and Grandpa Sam are roasting mashmallows) Sarah :Hi John ! how was the walk ? (looks at John's wrist) What's that watch ? John :Grandpa,Sarah ! I don't know what's this I went in the woods and a huge meteor came towards me but I was safe.Suddenly the meteor opened and this watch jumped on my wrist,and now,I can't take it off. Grandpa :Where did you find the watch ? John : I can take you there (The people reached the place where John found the watch) Grandpa :Hmmmm Some kind of alien tech.I think I know how to figure out this problem.I was a member of an galactic force called The Plumbers .I have tools that can solve this problem. (''After all the investigation .....)'' Grandpa :(gasp) You are the wielder of the Ultimate ultimatrix created by the Master Of Galvans called Azmuth. John : the ultimate what ? Galvan ? Grandpa :Ultimate ultimatrix.Galvans (suddenly a huge robot appears again) John:Guys, this guy is after me. Grandpa :I think I know how to use this watch.John, press that button. (John presses the button ) Grandpa :next,rotate the dial.... John :You are sure about this thing ? Grandpa :Slam the dial !! (Suddenly a green flash appears,when its gone,instead of John stood a huge dinosaur.) John :Humongosaur !!! Cool ! (John smashes the robot after it died, John turned back to normal.) John :Grandpa , how did you know all this ? Grandpa :Well,I was a member of a intergalctic force called The Plumbers so there was this Galvan called Azmuth who took the DNA of every alien from the Codon Stream.The Codon stream contains DNA of every species including Humongosaur which you just turned into.The ultimate ultimatrix was safe with Azmuth until one day a spaceship invaded our ship. We soon found out that they intended to take the ultimate ultimatrix. So we Plumbers had no choice but to send the ult. ultimatrix to Earth but unfortunately I wasn't there.But then I heard that Azmuth's ship was rebuilt and he saved the ult. ultimatrix by sending an empty pod to Earth.But i think that something happened again and thus you got the ult.ultimatrix. John:Cool so I get to kick alien butt with my own Super cool aliens !! To be continued......... Category:Series Category:Series Premieres Category:Bad Grammar